loving fire and ice
by gleekgirl1999
Summary: watch as lily over comes everyone's remarks, as she falls in love with the supposed enemy and watch as she takes over Hogwarts with a flick of her hair.


Chapter 1

a/n I really hope you enjoy this story and I would really appreciate it if you are not too harsh in the reviews as I am only 14 and thank you for reading. Everything belongs to j. except some characters and the plot.

Lily's pov

"Lily get up" albus shouted while banging on my door.

"Ok ok I'm up just go away" I shouted back. I'll be the first to admit I'm not a morning person and I hate getting up early so when they both mix you had better stay out of my way but today was different I was going to Hogwarts for the first time but the thing is I'm not 11 I'm 14 and going into 3rd year. You see I've never been to Hogwarts. I've been home schooled by my farther the one and only harry potter as my mother and father wanted me to stay out of trouble and let's just say that didn't work so here I am being shipped off to school .

"Lily get moving now or ill come in there" said my mother.

"Ok I'm moving" I said.

As I got up out of my bed my phone flashed and my calendar popped up today was the day I would be stuck with the rest of my family.

I made my was over to my bathroom and hopped into the shower and I instantly started relaxing as the water dripped down my body. I washed my waist length,dark chestnut hair with a strawberry shampoo and conditioner and then washed my body with my favourite body was which happed to smell like strawberries as well. After that I hopped out of my shower turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body.

As I walked over to my white vanity table I saw out of the window the sun just starting to rise. I sat down and began doing my make-up I applied a light foundation with a pale pink blush, smoky green eye shadow, mascara and a clear lip gloss. I left my hair to dry into my natural waves.

I then moved into my walk in wardrobe and found my favourite pink pokadot underwear and slipped them on and the found my cream vest with lace trim and my favourite black figure hugging skirt that stopped about 4 inches above my knee which my favourite aunt flue brought me last summer. I then slipped on a pair of Louis Vuitton black 5inch heels with a black leather jacket and a leather shoulder bag.

I walked across the room to my wand and slipped that into my leather jacket and grabbed my tuck and with one last sweep of my room I walked out of my cream large door and down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs my older brother James picked me up and swung me around while laughing right in my ear at the top of his voice. Me and James got on ok most of the time when he wasn't being a complete prat unlike me and albus who disliked each other since we were children. As James put me down my father walked into the kitchen looking at my outfit with a disapproving glare.

"Everyone grab a snack and get into the car your father will handle your trunks and albus don't wind your sister up it's too early for you to start that" mum said.

We all walked out off the door and climbed into the car we had a Bentley which dad was fond of and as normal I sit next to the window with James in the middle and albus next to him. As soon as everybody was in the cars and mum had hopped in after helping dad we were off I then pulled out mu iPhone and plugged in my head phones and started listing to my favourite songs.

The scenery started passing by and within an hour I already missed my home and my house elf sky.

After an hour and 45 minutes mum and the boys were asleep and dad was driving, I had stopped listing to my music and I was starting to get bored.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked

"In about half an hour, what house do you want to be in lilypad?" dad replied

"I'm not sure what house do you think I will be in?" I asked cursorily

"I think you will be a slytherin" he said with a slight laugh

"Whys that dad? Am I that mean to people" I replied with a smile on my face

"no I just think you are a lot like me and the hat was going to put me in slytherin, you love green and are very cunning and you no how to get something when you want it and you have quite a temper" he replied

"Ok daddy" I replied

Just as we finished are conversation the boys and mum started waking up with James being the last to fully wake up. As we pulled into the station dad went to get us all carts and mum was telling us all to behave and to do well in school.

I spotted a boy he had light blond hair with striking pale skin dressed in a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He must have been a year older than me from what I could see and just as I was about to turn back to face my mother he court my eye. He looked me up and down and then he winked and went to talk to what must have been his parents.

Just as dad came back mum stopped her rant and told us to follow her and dad who was pushing my cart for me as I sat on it through the platforms and through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ until I saw the scarlet steam train.

"Lily, boys please behave and boys don't annoy your sister and James watch out for her please" dad said

"Ok dad" we all said in union.

"Love you all, now off on to the train please, love you all behave and please write, love you" dad said with mum at his side smiling widely at us all

"Bye love you" I said while walking onto the train.

"Do you wanna sit with us lil?" James asked

"No its ok James I'm going to go make some friends" I replied walking in the opposite direction to the boys.

As I walked down then train I found an empty compartment and pulled my trunk onto the top shelf with a bit of a struggle and the sat down and closed my eyes.

A knock was what stirred me from my dreamless sleep. I shifted my head so I could see who had nocked and saw four people all staring at me.

"Err hello?"

"Hi you're kind of in our compartment" said the boy I had seen outside of the station earlier that day.

"Oh would you like me to move?" I replied shyly

"No but is it ok if we sit here as well" he said with a smile on his face

"Sure oh and I'm lily, lily Luna potter"

"I'm scorpious Malfoy, the boy in all black is Sam zabini, the girl in blue is Rae greengrass and the boy next to her is her twin mark." He said while moving to sit next to me

"So you don't look like a first year and I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you so where have you been?" he said looking over my body and back into my eyes

"I'm 14 and I was home schooled until now because my mum and dad was trying to keep me out of trouble I guess it didn't work so now I'm being shipped here"

"What did you do?" asked Rae

"I blew up the kitchen, bathroom and living room because albus was annoying me and said I was a slut and a freak." I answered

"When was this?" asked Scorpius you could sense the anger in his voice.

"last month, mum says my magic's to strong I need to learn to control it so here I am but I did get my revenge on him when he had this girl Megan round and I got the baby album out and his bear magically ended up on his bed oops" I said innocently.

We all burst out laughing.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked mark

"Slytherin what do you think"

"Aha we are getting a hot potter nice" mark said.

As the train journey carried on we all chatted and soon enough everyone was asleep and just as I dosed off I felt an arm land around my waist which pulled me in and for once I felt safe in Scorpius arms.

Scorpius pov

I awoke with a lily pressed into my side with my arms wrapped around her. As I removed my arms her smile faded and I shuck her awake.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"Hey scor" she replied

Just then Rae began to stir and asked lily if she would go change with her and with that they both walked out with their arms linked and heads held high. Soon enough they would be best friends and would be the most wanted girls in school. The compartment door slammed behind them and woke up mark and Sam so we all changed and awaited the girl's arrival.

"What's with you and lil?" they both asked me

"Nothing" I said

"My arse you like her don't you? Sam said

"It's nothing she's hot and I like hot girls get over it"

"Ok then" they replied both looking at me with a questioning faces.

Just then the girls walked in both in very short black skirts, tight white shirts and white over the knee socks on, the only difference in them was that lily had on a black fitted jumper, her first three shirt buttons where undone and that she had 4inch heels on and no tie whereas Rae had all her buttons done up, a green jumper and a slytherin tie on.

I couldn't help but stare at lily she looked so gorges.

As the train pulled into the station we all said good bye to lily as she was going with the first years and then we all hopped into carriage.

When we got into Hogwarts we all sat at our table waiting for the sorting to begin.

Lily's pov

As I stood at the back of the line the doors opened and we all walked in the great hall. Me with the only one with my head held high as all the small ones where nerves. I felt sorry for them as we approached the sorting I began to feel all eyes on me and then I saw scor and insanely relaxed to his smile.

My name was the last to be called. I sat down on the stool and the hat was whispering in my ear and then all of a sudden it shouted "slytherin"I walked towards the table as everyone cheered my name I saw my brothers across the room giving me very disapproving looks. I went and sat next to scor and I instantly felt better about being put in slytherin.


End file.
